


Sweet Dreams, Carmen.

by TSA (vyoria)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: AMV, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyoria/pseuds/TSA
Summary: A video character study on what makes up Carmen's nightmares and struggles, but also her goals and ambitions.(Plus some ships if you squint extremely hard under a NASA issued macroscope.)





	Sweet Dreams, Carmen.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am SHIT at Youtube and have a writing hiatus going on over two years now I figured I'd start throwing my edited pieces of fandom visual media here. Cheers!
> 
> I encourage any who might watch to leave a comment as well as a like on the video, or if uncomfortable with Youtube comment sections, leave a review and Kudos here. (emotional but emphatic keysmashes welcome at all times)

[Carmen Sandiego (2019) Fanvid](https://youtu.be/McKbIwR2Bp0)


End file.
